In general, a heat pipe is used as a heat exchange means which effectively transfers heat without power even at a small temperature difference by using the latent heat of evaporation of a working fluid therein.
As disclosed even in Korean Patent No. 10-0791854, such a heat exchanger includes a body in which a vacuum state is established therein and a working fluid flows therein, and a wick provided on the inner wall of the body and having a capillary-like structure. The wick is generally formed of copper, and has a groove form, a mesh form, and a sintered form formed by sintering a copper powder. The aforementioned wicks with a groove form, a mesh form, and a sintered form are disadvantageous in a complicated process and high manufacturing costs. Further, when a heat exchanger having the wick with a groove form is left to stand in the same shape for a long period of time, there is a problem in that the inside of the heat exchanger becomes dry, and thus, heat transfer characteristics significantly deteriorate, and a wick with a sintered form has a disadvantage in that the work is carried out in the reducing atmosphere for a long period of time, and thus, the production costs are high. In addition, in the case of wicks with a sintered form and a mesh form, the structures are so compact that the porosity is low, and thus there is a disadvantage in that the working fluid does not smoothly flow.